Soul
What is soul? Also know as: Aether body, Etheric body, ether-body The soul is an incorporeal and immortal essence of a being; an avatar of prime energy. Single entity’s etheric body is composed of soul energy. Singular term ”a soul” refers to being’s collection of soul energy. This is also known as the capacity of a being’s essentia pool. It’s the element that enables change from inside the entity. This means that a single soul can consist of vast amount of soul energy compared to fledgling souls. Being’s essentia can be thought of as an immortal spirit that temporarily inhabit physical bodies for several incarnations to grow in it’s capacity (Spiritism). It soul mainstains the physical body’s form until death. At that time, it separates from the physical body and the physical reverts to natural disintegration. - Wikipedia (Etheric body) Soul is the intermediate link of physical body between the material and soul spheres, hence bridging mind and matter. Especially in the spectral realm, a soul is visible as an aura of swirling colours, which denota the being’s color/element affinity. The connection between souls and experience is such that one could argue that experience is soul energy. With experience one can use his body as a vessel for great feats. For example, one can grow the mass of his or her body to gain physical strength or manipulate magickal energy of creation to affect the world around him or her to great lengths. Even trees have a soul of some magnitude. Trees with more soul energy tend to be ancient and manifest their age usually in either spawning dryads or by being mobile (ie. a treefolk aka ”ent”). Rocks and other such unanimate objects tend to have little to no soul energy. http://pillarsofeternity.gamepedia.com/Soul TODO http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrefly 1.2.1 Parts of the soul The composition of a soul can divided into z categories. 1.2.1.1 Vital spark Also known as: Vital essence/energy, Life force, Life-power, Ka Vital spark is what makes a body alive. It is what sustains and secures the physical and mental activities of living beings, forming a cohesive and functioning unit, and leaves the body and the soul when death occurs. Inanimate object do not posses vital essence of any sort. As the soul loses their vital essence at the occurrance of death, it becomes disoriented and is left wandering until it can compensate for this loss of part usually handling the governance of conscioussness. 1.2.1.2 Aura Also known as: Heart of the Soul, ”Magical mirror of the universe”, Avatar (Mage the Ascension), the Genius, Personal Deity, Daimon Aura is the vehicle of the deceased’s existence after his or her physical death (and in travels through the Astral Plane?). It is a shell or layer of substane that surrounds and permeates the physical body. Set of emanations extend around the being just above the surface of the skin out to infinity. It becomes more and more ethereal as it extends further from the body. As a component of the living being, it makes him or her unique, and is the color pool of the invidual, stating in its color the affinity of the person for the each color of Magick in various egg-shaped. colorful layers. It changes its color emissions ever so slighty with the fluctuating emotions of its master. It is also the matrix of planetary forces that shapes and sustains the physical body and the lower personality. Through it the wizard manipulates the magickal energies by using his or her Lympha reserves. Aura is dual part of the soul – it exists both on the spectral and material realms simultaneosly. After the soul shed’s its mortal coil however, the aura becomes invisible to the inhabitants of the corporeal realm like the other parts of the soul. 1.2.1.3 Silhouette Also known as: (Soul) Shadow, Shadow of the Soul Astral light travels throughout the dimensions. Material being’s soul cast a shadow into the spectral realm. The silhoette is a part of the soul that reflects itself outside the body as a shadow into the Spectral Realm. This is caused by the Astral Light from the astral dimension. 1.2.1.4 Truename Also known as: Name (of the Soul), Ren, Symbolic Name, Identifier (ambiguous), Insignia (ambiguous), Emblem (ambiguous) Each entity has a personal truename, a fully descriptive identifier that comprehensively describes everything about the being such as its energy composition and even the current location. It is itself the perfect expression of the being, the fundamental truth of its inviduality. Truenames are equivalent of proper names, encompassing reality in its entirety and uniquely identifying each single being. Inanimate objects and places are much more difficult to describe using truenames. Everything in the world, everything that ever was, and presumably everything that ever will be has a truename. Each name of an entity is bound to a location of some particular contiguous sequence of magickal energy in the astral plane, and changes to the said entity manipulate this space.